marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
American Frontier Towns
During the days of the American Frontier (1600-1910) the western United States blossomed as settlers expanded through the wild and untamed lands. A number of western towns sprung and have since likely vanished through the course of time. The scope of this article is to index frontier towns that existed during this period. These towns all exist in the Earth-616 universe and are unique to it unless otherwise stated. Note: Certain towns during the American Frontier had common names of other towns. For example, there are towns called Silver City in 11 different states. As such, unless the state is specified towns with similar names are listed here in one entry, and all activities in these towns are lumped together. In cases where there are more than one reference per town, the reader should not automatically assume that the events all happened in the same exact town. If they have or not has not been clarified and are a matter of reader interpretation. * Abeline: Clem McGill killed Nick Fallon to get the map to his hidden gold mine. Tex Taylor was accused of this murder, but the hero eventually cleared his name. * Argo: Two-Gun Kid and Rusty Randolph prevent the Fargo gang from bilking the citizens with expensive supplies and crooked gambling. * Arroya: The Gunhawk witnesses Yuma Jake being busted out of prison here. * Arroyo: Where the Gunhawk bests Bush Bascomb in a rodeo. * Axle City: Taken over by Bull Matthew and his gang. The town is liberated by Kid Colt. * Batesville: Established by Smiling Joe Bates, a crooked land owner who killed anyone who crossed his path. Bates was gunned down by the Two-Gun Kid. * Bay City: Coastal town where Wade, crooked member of the Cattleman's Association was stealing cattle and slaughtering them aboard a ship. Plot exposed by the Two-Gun Kid. * Bedlam: The Gunhawk prevents Jake Lacey from stealing funds meant to build a new school house. * Big Bend: Defended by the Chuck Delany a friend of the Two-Gun Kid. When he busted outlaw Bill Barnes, Barnes twin brother attempted to eliminate those who found his brother guilty and tried to bust Bill out of jail. This plot was foiled by the Two-Gun Kid. * Big Gap: Hutch Haines tries to destroy cattle bridge here, stopped by Two-Gun Kid. Another town called Big Gap was the location of an election being fixed by Steve Traux, this fixing is stopped by Kid Colt. * Bitter Creek: Locals attempt to drive nesters settling in the area out of town. However the settlers rights are defended by Tex Morgan and Lobo. * Blackjack: Run by crooked sheriff Duke Desmond. Desmond and his gang were wiped out by the Two-Gun Kid. * Black Mesa: Ringo Kid stops a man named Gilla from murdering soldiers here. * Blessing: Defended by uncompromising sheriff Lee Jackson who hung locals for even the smallest crime. He changed his tone when Kid Colt came to town to clear the name of a young boy framed for stealing a horse when Jackson's own son got involved. * Border Town: Where the Western Kid stops Lawkins, a trigger-happy outlaw. * Borderville: Rested along the US/Mexico border. Local outlaws exploited the town and hid out on nearby Bad Man's Island which was located on an island in the middle of the river separating the two countries. Kid Colt joined the gang and tricked them into draining the river leaving them open to capture by US authorities. * Brimstone: A town with a no-gun ordinance preventing locals from carrying guns in town. This was exploited by crooked sheriff Jackson who had a gang who robbed locals. They were exposed and shut down by the Two-Gun Kid and Rusty Randolph. * Brimstone Pass: The sheriff here is murdered by Weed Meegah who is then brought to justice by the Black Rider. * Buckhorn: Bets Jackson attempts to take over this town, stopped by the Two-Gun Kid. * Buffalo Creek: Where Jeb Emery is murdered by a Comanche warrior, who is then brought to justice by the Red Warrior. * Bullet Creek: Where the Two-Gun Kid stops crooked arms dealers from selling faulty guns to a tribe of Native Americans. * Cactusville: Was the birthplace of Jim Gardley who later became the masked gunslinger known as the Masked Raider. The town was briefly terrorized by Carl Brunder who was forcing ranch owners off their properties. He was stopped by the Masked Raider. * Cavallo: Outlaw hideout run by Vic Vandall until the town was cleaned up by the Ringo Kid. * Canyon City: Where Wolf Crag attempts to convince the locals to give him money to hunt Native Americans. He is defeated by the Apache Kid. * Chaneyville: Kid Colt joins up with Snake Sorenson's gang to stop their big heist. * Carson City: Ran by mayor Jess Kruger a bigot who attempted to incite a war with the local Crow tribe. He was thwarted by Kid Colt. * Cartridge City: Town run by local women who have outlawed the use of guns. Gunhawk comes into this town and takes out two outlaws that were on the run. * Cherry Creek Valley: Tex Morgan and Lobo travel here posing as New Yorkers on a dude ranch in order to capture some bank robbers. * Choctaw Creek: Tex Morgan and Lobo assist sheriff Tord Stevens in clearing the town of outlaws. * Clayton: Kid Colt tracks phony doctor Walter Q. Calhoune here and prevents him from robbing a bank. * Clayville: Where Kid Colt puts down outlaw Jesse Lane. * Clear Creek: Locals here were frightened about the supposedly haunted town of White Man's End. A range war exploded in a town called Clear Creek, but needless bloodshed was prevented thanks to Tex Morgan and Lobo. Another town called Clear Creek was where Kid Colt helped clear Larry Larabee's name for the murder of a local gambler which was revealed to have been done by Larry's brother Chet. * Copper City: Where a local gambler fails in an attempt to frame Kid Colt for the murder of the local sheriff. Another Copper City was the location where Kid Colt tracked down and killed Vince Corbett. * Copper Gulch: Kid Colt disguises himself as the local disgraced sheriff who is mortally wounded by an outlaw named Dawson. Colt, posing as the sheriff takes down Dawson to redeem the sheriff in the eyes of his son. * Coppertown: Two-Gun Kid prevents Silent Jess Simms from starting a range war in town. * Cottonwood Gulch: Where a gang of international jewel thieves were hiding out after stealing a Chinese idol. A combination of backstabbing an involvement of Kid Colt saw the idol recovered and returned to the rightful owners. * Deadwood City: Locals were frightened out of this town by outlaws posing as ghosts who sought to exploit a deposit of gold under the town. This plot was exposed by Tex Taylor, allowing the people to return to their homes. They attempted to nominate Taylor as their mayor, but the hero left before they could ask him. * Devil's Horn: Two-Gun Kid is named temporary sheriff to clean out this town. * Dobe City: Slash Faren and his gang took over the Small Rafter G ranch to hide out from the law. The owners had their land liberated for them by Tex Taylor. * Driftwood: The Black Rider stopped a bank robbery here. * Durango: The Gunhawk assists the American Army in capturing Yuma Jake's gang here. * Dusty Mesa: Where Yuma Butell attempted to steal Kid Colt's guns. * Dry Gulch: Howard Orkin is driven out of town by Brade Davis to eliminate competition in an election for the city committee. Tex Taylor posed as Orkin to insure that Davis lost the election. Taylor's friend Big Spuds lived here as well. Spuds married Mexcialli Salli, a black widow killer who murdered her husbands to inherit their fortunes. Taylor returned to town (then calling himself the Prairie Kid) and exposed Salli for who she was and avenged Spud's death. * Dry Wells: Where John Bascomb became an outlaw for robbing the bank owned by Roderick to pay for the medical treatment of his sick wife. A manhunt was instigated by Roderick who disliked Bascomb for his mixed race. Tex Taylor joined this hunt, and it was soon dropped when Roderick was revealed to be of mixed race as well and persecuted Bascomb due to his personal same of his mixed heritage. * Eagle Bluff: Red-Dog Johnson over hunts the local buffalo herd to feed workers off land, threatening to starve the local population of Native Americans. This culling of buffalo is stopped by Tex Morgan and Lobo. * El Pueblo: Where the Gunhawk fakes his death in order to convince Nollie Desmond to give up notions of being his sidekick. * Fargo: Kid Colt saves this town from a wild fire set by outlaws and prevent them from taking over a train of supplies desperately needed there. * Far Out: The local sheriff of this town was almost ousted by an outlaw named Grimsey, but he was stopped by the Masked Raider. * Fort McVey: Military outpost run by Major Tyrell who attempted to incite a war between his soldiers and a local Apache tribe so that he could live out his fantasy of having a major conquest added to his career. This plot was exposed by the Black Rider. * Gage Town: Gold shipment from here was robbed by Canyon Pete he was stopped by Two-Gun Kid. * Gloryville: The sheriff here posed as the outlaw known as the Roadrunner, hiding his stolen loot in the supposedly haunted Mystery Mine to keep people away from his hideout. However, Tex Taylor and prospector Alkali Ike exposed the sheriff's duplicity. Ike convinced Tex Taylor to let him travel with him as his sidekick here. * Greasewood Junction: Where Kid Colt slays Toto the Wonder Ape whose trainer had the gorilla rob stage coaches. * God's Acre: An isolated Quaker settlement. Kid Colt ended up her after being wounded fleeing from the law. He was nursed back to health by the peaceful folk and he decided to live out his life in relative seclusion. This was quickly ended when Kid Colt was forced to gun down outlaw Pecos Pete who came to God's Acre looking for him. * Goliad: A town where Kid Colt was not treated as an outlaw until it was taken over by Bill Yancy and his gang. It was liberated thanks to Kid Colt. * Green River: Run by Silas Craig, who forces visitors to pay a toll before entering town in a quest to gain power. He is stopped by the Apache Kid. * Gunbutt: Liberated from the tyranny of Killer Kane by Kid Colt. * Gunbutt Storms: Local banker Simon Grubb attempted to start a war between the locals and the nearby Comanche tribe for his own personal gain. This plot was exposed by Kid Colt. * Gunville: Terrorized by outlaws hiding out in Sioux Peak led by Lee Marcy. Stopped by Two-Gun Kid. * Gulf City: Where the Arizona Kid exposes Cal Biddel's human trafficking operation. * Hanging Rock: Banker Mathers created an insurance fraud scheme with outlaws posing as Native Americans. This was exposed by the Gunhawk. * Hangtown: Outlaw town run by Red Hastings. Hastings was murdered and the town was taken over by the Vulture who rustled local cattle ranches until he was shut down by Tex Morgan and Lobo. * Hatter's Gap: Town terrorized by a masked outlaw called the Mad Monk. Kid Colt exposes the Mad Monk to be two men: Local sheriff Hook Creech and Frank Jepson. * Hidden Valley: A secluded Quaker settlement that was briefly home to Kid Colt until he was forced to take back his violent ways to wipe out a gang out outlaws who showed up there. * Hondo: Bank co-owner Jarad Ketchum embezzled money from bank, kidnapped his partner Judge Homer to cover it up, but is exposed by the Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton. * Horn City: Named after founder Colonel Horn, who was murdered by co-founder Buzz Nelson who implicated Horn's son Bill in the killing. Two-Gun Kid helps Bill clear his name. * Hutch Hill: Ruled by crooked judge Josiah Crowe who executed people he thought were guilty even after juries deemed them innocent. He was brought to justice by Kid Colt. * Jack-Knife City: The Dalton gang tries to hide out here, but are captured by Kid Colt. * Jericho: Kid Colt returns gold robbed by from the local bank. Another such town was liberated from a gambler named Domino by the Two-Gun Kid. * Julesberg: Two-Gun Kid poses as boxer Lefty Barton here and battles Ox Barton. * Junction City: Kid Colt was framed for murder here by a pair of sailors. He eventually cleared his name. * Kelville: Where the Black Rider clears the name of French immigrant Jean de Grieux who was framed for a murder he did not commit. * Killerstown: Local nesters have their cattle stolen by an outlaw named El Tiger until he is stopped by Kid Colt. * La Paz: Where lawmen set a trap to capture the Ringo Kid, but failed. * Laribee: Where local nesters were suffering from an illness until the antidote was brought in by the Two-Gun Kid. * Lasso: Border town. Kid Colt diverts Roy Lang away from the life of an outlaw. Kid Colt saved a town called Lasso from being trampled by bison sent on a stampede by outlaw Spider Kane. * Last Chance City: Defended by Sheriff Pace, who put up a $100 dollar reward for Kid Colt's capture. Insulted, Kid Colt sieged the town, capturing Pace and forced him to up the reward to $1000 as a matter of pride. * Lava: Where the Two-Gun Kid puts a stop to the murder spree of Dade Pike. * Lawson: A town run by a man of the same name who ran a corrupt town full of outlaws. He cowed locals by having his men pose as American soldiers. Two-Gun Kid led a revolt that saw Lawson removed from power and the real military placed to keep the law until a sheriff could be established. * Lawson City: A counterfeit gold scheme by Shep Mason was orchestrated here. The Masked Raider put a stop to it with the assistance of Mexican Pete. * Locas Glen: In 1875, the Black Rider stopped counterfeiting actor Horace Hanslow here. } * Locus Pass: Kid Colt helped local special marshal Sam Bradley stop outlaw Panhandle Payne from robbing the local bank. * Los Pintos: Kid Colt clashed with Cabe Lynx and his gang here, and was struck with amnesia for a time. * Malpais Flats: Where Two-Gun Kid met the young Rusty Rudolph, who convinced the Kid to let him be his sidekick. * Mayville: Flood ravaged town defended from looters by Kid Colt. * Mecca: The town where the Two-Gun Kid slays outlaw Shotgun Shanks. * Medicine Bow: Kid Colt traveled here in November 1852. * Mineral Wells: The local sheriff in this town committed a series of robberies disguised as member of the local Ute tribe. This plot was exposed by Tex Morgan and Lobo. * Mesquite Falls: Two-Gun Kid helps ranchers defend their lands from outlaws here. * Mojave City: This town was split in half into two factions: the lawless and law abiding citizens. Unknown to the law abiding locals, banker Johnstone controlled the outlaws until this was exposed by Kid Colt. * Mosstown: Where Paiute warrior Arrowhead was briefly imprisoned. * Mesa Springs, Idaho: Where local ranchers were terrorized by Jed Sirrah until he was stopped by the Masked Raider. * Mud Creek: Tex Morgan and Lobo tracked the outlaw named Bighead and his gang here. * Mud Flats: The town where Ringo Kid and his friend Dull Knife free Ringo's father Cory Rand from the town jail. * Needle Point Pass: The home of the Nagali Native American tribe. They were briefly enslaved by Ton Ransome until they were liberated by the Black Rider. * New Turkey: A settlement of Turkish immigrants. Their werewolf superstitions were exploited by a hunter named Wolf and Jan Striker to drive the immigrants out of the mineral rich area. This plot was exposed by Kid Colt. * New Hope: Where Two-Gun Kid prevents outlaw named Murdock from preventing documents to be signed to allow expansion into the territories beyond town. * Nuggetsville: Two-Gun Kid runs out some outlaws who were terrorizing local shopkeepers. * Paige City: Terrorized by Notch Cannon, he was stopped by the Gunhawk. * Pine Bluff: Kid Colt eliminates outlaws Gaffer and Cabe Lennox here. * Placer City, California: In 1879, The Texas Kid stopped criminal activities of local Banker Wells. * Powderhorn: Ringo Kid stops Dr. Saturn's bid to overthrow the US government here. * Prairie City: The Masked Raider stopped the gang of Hook Tebbs. * Purgatory: In fictional accounts detailing Kid Colt's origins, the town he was raised in is cited as Purgatory. In these fictional accounts, Colt became an outlaw for gunning down the local sheriff and his deputy Lash Larribee in retaliation for the murder of his father. * Pwon Pass: A thief operated in this town and disguised himself as a chicken lady to throw off law enforcement. He was stopped by the Masked Raider. * Quary Gulch: Where the Black Rider helps Sheriff Ben Blade take down Drag Hamill and his gang. * Rail's End: Where a railroad was being constructed. Mooneyville mayor Jeremiah Mooney tried to thwart efforts so the rail line could be built through his town. Two-Gun Kid prevented this, learning that Mooney was insane, and his town was deserted. * Railtown: A booming railroad town that sprouted around an old Mexican settlement, where the Black Corbals aggressively acquired land in order to sell it off for passage rights for the railroad. Attempted to frame Pedo Cortez for train robberies to sour plans between his father Don and the railroad company. Stopped by the Two-Gun Kid. * Red Creek Run: A local saloon is robbed by Frank Thomas and his gang. They are stopped by Tex Morgan and Lobo. * Red Valley: Two-Gun helps capture Snake Diamond who had been robbing the local Maverick Mine. * Riata: Two-Gun Kid helps the crippled lawman known as the Banshee eliminate the criminals who took over the town. * Rio Cacques: Where the Masked Raider clashed with Mexican Pete and his gang of outlaws. * Ring's Corner: Named after local Dude Ring. Two-Gun Kid taught tenderfoot Johnathan Caruthers how to use a gun and defend his property from Dude. * Rodeo: A town in Nevada's Rawhide Range. * Roaring Gap: Defended by Sheriff Cahill. Cahill eats his words when his bragging about what he'd do to Kid Colt leads to an actual fight with the outlaw, which Cahill loses. The town also loses their treasury as Kid Colt steals that as well. * Roaring Gulch: Kid Colt tricks local outlaw the Gouger and his men to dig a sickly man's mine here. * Roaring Valley: Local prospector Peg-Leg Pete was murdered by Blackie Barstow and his gang. Both Barstow and Jeb Crandal tried to local the mine and prevent Pete's daughter from claiming it. They were stopped by Two-Gun Kid and Rusty Randolph. * Saddlehorn: Kid Colt helps liberate this town from Razor Kendall and his gang. * Sagamore: Two-Gun Kid guns down outlaw Black Bart and prevents Cass Furman from stealing nester land. * Sagebrush: Town is plagued by a band of raiders calling themselves the Black Raiders. The gang is shut down by Tex Morgan. * Sagebrush City: Where Kid Colt slew outlaw Duke Laval. * Sage City: Gunhawk travels here with his would-be sidekick Nollie Desmond and kills some outlaws out to make a name for themselves. * Salt Lick: Centered in an area where it is the only way to access the south. Frisco Foyle takes over the town to force area ranchers to pay a toll to bring their cattle through. Foyle and his gang are wiped out by Kid Colt. * San Marcos: The Gunhawk vows never to use his guns in this town again after wounding a drunk named Billy Case, as a promise to his sister. However she retracts her demands when their ranch is attacked by outlaws and the Gunhawk comes to save them. * Santa Fe: The Gunhawk prevents Indian Commissioner George Blackwell from inciting a war between local Comanches and the town with forged government documents ordering the Comanches off their land. * Santa Feliz: Boot Merrill and his gang attempted to wipe out the town with a brush fire. It was evacuated by Kid Colt. * Santa Sierra: Kid Colt stops disfigured outlaw Natches Nate here. * San Saba: Two-Gun tries to find peace here by living on his friend Frisco Bate's ranch, but when Frisco is killed by El Tigre, the Kid avenges him. * Shady Corners: Taken over by Link Stanton and his gang liberated by Kid Colt. * Shotgun City: Taken over by Blast Yancy and liberated by Kid Colt. * Shotgun Heights: Founded by reformed outlaw Doc Gard as a home for retired outlaws. Outlaw Cat Thomas tries to exploit this town for asylum from the law, threatening the citizens with a loss of anonymity. Tex Taylor helps root out Thomas and his gang. * Silver City: A crooked sheriff kills Ted French to get a map to hidden gold. Ted's death is avenged by the Two-Gun Kid. Another town called Silver City had a crooked sheriff who stole local beef and processed them in an abandoned silver mine. Tex Morgan and Lobo shut down the operation. * Six-Mile Creek: A town where Kid Colt is not considered an outlaw, he helps Sheriff Matt Stevens liberate the town from Sierra Kane and his gang. * Skull City: Kid Colt helps local railway workers recover their stolen payroll from the Barnette gang. * Sleepy Valley: Liberated from Chess Barlow and his gang by Kid Colt. * Smoke Powder Valley: A war between Natives and settles is almost sparked by outlaws seeking the gold rich Native land. Tex Morgan and Lobo step in and prevent bloodshed from happening. * Somona: Stage coaches were robbed here, the thieves were caught by Tex Taylor. * Spring Creek: Town was under siege from Blackie Trent and his gang. Two-Gun Kid helped saddle tramp Ducey Danvers clear Trent's gang out of town. * Starling Springs: A settlement established by fraudster Josiah Cleek who attempted to trick settlers into buying his shoddy homes. His plot was exposed by Arizona Annie. * Stockton: Run by mayor Thatcher. Hold stirke made everyone rich. Miner named Frenchie moved in made the town a cess pool. Kid Colt helped clean up the town. * Sunrise: Formally known as Bedlam. Black Rider helps wipe out Blackjack and his gang in this town in the middle of a tornado. * Sun Hollow: Formally known as Bedlam as well. Two-Gun Kid helps rid the town of crooked sheriff Luke Bannon and his gang. * Taos: Liberated from El Toro by the Two-Gun Kid. * Tarantula Flats: Where an outlaw named Spider Kane used a massive net to capture stage coaches, he was stopped by Kid Colt. * Tarelton: Gold shipment to here was robbed by Canyon Pete he was stopped by Two-Gun Kid. * Tonto Ridge: Where Kid Colt slays Arab Leech. * Tomahawk Creek: Where the Gunhawk teaches easterner Donna Dane that the west is not as bad as she thought. * Tombstone Gap: Town was taken over by outlaw Whip Savage who then deputized other outlaws and ran the town. Whip and his minions were wiped out by Kid Colt. * Trigger City: Taken over by Zeb Harris, liberated by Kid Colt. * Trouble City: The sheriff of this town was slain by outlaw Blackie Benson. Benson was then cut down by the Two-Gun Kid. * Tumbleweed: Where Kid Colt battled Bull Fallon and his gang. Another town called Tumbleweed is the site where Two-Gun Kid helps defend the Tumbleweed Gazette from Luke "The Ox" Curtis. Yet another town called Tumbleweed is where the Rawhide Kid enrolled Randy Clayton in school. * Tumbleweed City: Red Warrior regularly visited the trading post here to sell pelts. * Twin City: Two-Gun Kid defends the Lazy W Ranch from Gannon and his gang of cattle rustlers. * Twin Rivers: Where the Apache Kid is framed for robbery until he clears his named. * Two Forks: Where Jonathan Gregg committed tax fraud until he was stopped by the Masked Raider. * Valley City: Local mayor Cochran embezzled city funds and then hired criminals Hooks Wehl and Weasle Fordyce to burn down the town to cover it up. They were exposed by Kid Colt. * Vista Del Oro: Settled by early Spanish explorers, near a hidden cache of treasure stolen from the Aztecs. Ringo Kid saves his father here from outlaws seeking the treasure. * Vulture Valley: Run by vindictive sheriff Floyd Manders. Manders attempted to apprehend Ned Kincade. Kincade avoided capture with the assistance of the Two-Gun Kid. * White Man's End: Ghost town that was taken over by outlaws who exploited the fact that the people of nearby Clear Creek believed it to be haunted. They were cleared out by Tex Morgan and Lobo * Whitneyville: Home of Clyde Jennison who was arrested for a murder he did not commit. Jennison returned to Whitneyville after his sentence to get revenge against his former best friend whom he blamed for the murder. Kid Colt revealed to Jennison that in reality it was his own infant son who accidentally shot their neighbor, and that his friend was covering for the boy so he would not go to jail. Clyde then dropped his vendetta. * Wolf Creek: Two-Gun Kid helps Sam Sabre defend town from Slink and his gang after Sam's brother, Marshall Keene Sabre is killed. * Yellow Valley: Location of the Three Man Mine. Former owner the Juggler tried to murder the other owners of the mine to claim it for himself. He was stopped by Tex Taylor and Alkali Ike. Category:Lists Category:United States of America